Awesome Announcements!/May
Welcome to this month's AAs! Take a seat and enjoy the show, because this is the first ever AA's! We bring game announcements to you every month, and we hope you enjoy the May edition. Here is a Cool Cat Inc. Related Awesome Announcement - our creator's birthday is in 6 days! Happy birthday TheMarioKartGirl! So on with the announcements: Mario News *It's Princess Daisy's time to shine in her new game! Nintendo and Cool Cat Inc. have worked together once again to present you Princess Daisy: Queen Of Escape! In this game Princess Daisy is kidnapped by Tatanga (again!) and escapes! Can you get to Sarassaland before Tatanga catches and marries Daisy once and for all? Out in June! *It's Super Smash Bros Brawl - Mario style! In Super Mario's Mega Rumble!, the gang want to know who the best fighter is! Time for some fighting fun! Out in late May (may be delayed). *Time for some girl power! Toadette and Birdo star in their own game as sidekicks! The name has not been decided yet but it will be out as soon as possible. *Mario Kart: BOYS ONLY! will be out soon too! The counterpart of Mario Kart: GIRLS ONLY! will be avalible on good consoles! A game for all boys and tomboys! *Mario and his friends are starring in a movie in Mario: Lights, Camera, Action!, out in late June. Movie themed levels? Grab the popcorn! New Series!!! *As well as the SupaFruitz and Princess Yolo series, there will be new series' with new characters! This includes: Egg. Happy Patrol Candy The Unicorn Xpress Urself InXpress Urself In Dance and Who? These will be out soon, and will join forces for our top secret project! Utterly News *The first Utterly Random and Pointless Game will be out very soon. Expect an...utterly random and pointless game. Tooty News *You heard right, Tooty is back! After being missing for two years, Tooty fans will rejoice once Tooty's Gamepad Adventure comes out for the Wii U! *Plus, rumor has it that Tooty Speedway: Featuring Mario Kart! will be out in July, a crossover racing game! Dave the Monkey announcements *Guess what? That's right, it's time to shout DAVE! because Dave is back! And he's dressed in plumber clothing? That's right! It's Dave and Mario: Swap and DAVE! Kamek has been up to no good and has swapped Mario and Dave! Now it's Mario the Monkey and Super Dave! Plus, DaveLady and Peach have been swapped too! Mario and Dave have to save Princess DaveLady and Peach the Monkey, plus get Kamek to get them back to normal! Console Announcement! *That's right, we have a new console for you! The MiniGamer! It is a phone, a console and you can listen to music on it too! You can even make video calls on it and text people! Awesome indeed! *ATTENTION ZODIACLAP LOVERS: We have another new console coming: The ZodiacLap Dimensions! Our best HD graphics plus a 3D slider! And you can get ZodiacLap Dimensions with a touch screen too, with special touch screen games especially for that! *The MiniGamer, ZodiacLap Dimensions and ZodiacLap Dimensions Touch Screen Edition will come out just in time for Christmas! End That's all the Awesome Announcements we have time for! See you in June!